There are numerous types of tightening systems for tensioning tension elements in or in combination with certain articles. Despite these known systems, there still exists a need for improving such systems.
For example, in the field of orthopedics, it is often desirable that an orthopedic article, such as in supports, braces, devices and other forms of wearable orthopedic items, is close-fitting in order to secure to and provide support for the wearer. As with many articles, orthopedic articles often rely on straps looped through buckles in order to secure to the wearer. Wearers may find difficulty in tightening such straps or other tension elements, such as laces or cords, used to secure these articles on the body due to friction between the strap and buckle or other tension elements, the location of such straps, a lack of mechanical advantage, or the inability to make minor adjustments in the tensioning without having to completely readjust the strap.
Some wearers may be infirm and lack the necessary strength to adequately secure the article onto their body. For example, patients with arthritic hands may lack the dexterity to securely grasp straps or buckles, and may also be unable to sufficiently pull the strap through buckles enough to firmly retain the article on the wearer. Various forms of tightening systems, for example hook and loop, buckles, and lacing, have been used to facilitate the closure and retention of known articles on the wearer. However, many of these known systems fail to permit adequate easy adjustment or the ability to slightly adjust the tightening of the article which leads to insufficient or excessive compression on the wearer.
In the example of an article in the form of a lumbar support, some known systems include the pulling of laces through a series of guide elements, for example pulleys, posts, rings or eyelets, so as to create a mechanical advantage. Yet many of these known systems suffer from the drawback of friction in the guide elements when the tensioning elements are adjusted. These systems are often limited in their mechanical advantage due to spacing and size constraints of the lumbar support itself.
With these known tightening systems in lumbar supports, multiple tension elements may be employed or require a relatively long distance to pull. This results in a significantly elongate tension element being wrapped about the torso of the wearer and affixed to the lumbar support. For those having reduced mobility or poor strength, such long travel required to properly tension the lumbar support may prove cumbersome. This also may result in the undesirable appearance of multiple tension elements being located on the surface of the lumbar support, which may also catch on items thereby causing safety concerns for the wearer of the support.
Although discussed in connection with orthopedic articles, many of the aforementioned issues with tightening systems may exist in applications outside of orthopedics as well, including but not limited to sporting wear, backpacks, belts, footwear, clothing or other suitable articles.